New Year's Party
by BecFace11
Summary: Uther is holding a New Year's Ball and has told Arthur to bring his new girlfriend along. Arthur tries to correct him, but doesn't manage to get a word in edgeways so he gives up. Then he has the idea of just playing along with it. Merlin, however, is not so convinced. Queue a reluctant Merlin in a ball gown.


There was a knock on the door of Arthur's office.

"Come in."

In strode Uther Pendragon. He settled himself in the chair facing Arthur.

"Son, I take it you received the invitation to the New Year's Ball?"

"Yes father."

"Good. I hope you will be bringing along your girlfriend. I haven't had the delight of meeting her yet. What was her name?"

"Err, Merlin, but…"

Uther interrupted before Arthur could correct him.

"Rather an unusual name. Is she foreign? I wish you weren't so secretive of her. I can't wait to meet the woman who's stolen your heart. It reminds me of myself when I first met your mother."

Arthur was stunned. Uther never mentioned his mother who had died during his birth.

"But father," he began, trying to explain a rather important detail about his partner, but Uther had already left.

###

"Honey, I'm home!" called out Arthur as he closed the front door behind him.

"You know, that will never get old," said Merlin from the sofa where he was lounging in front of the TV.

They'd been living together for almost a month now, and they'd been together for almost a year, though they'd only made the relationship public very recently.

Arthur dumped his briefcase and dropped onto the sofa next to Merlin.

"You lazy slob. I've been slaving away in the office today, and when I come home what do I find you doing?"

"Hey!" protested Merlin, laughing. "You very well know I'm extremely busy working on the final draft of my book and I deserve some time to relax."

Merlin stuck his tongue out at Arthur. Arthur chucked, then pulled Merlin in for a kiss.

They were interrupted by the oven timer going off.

"That'll be dinner. See. Proof that I have been being productive today."

"So how was your day then?" asked Merlin once they'd sat down with their dinner.

"Mostly quite boring but productive," replied Arthur.

"Mostly?"

"You know the New Year's Ball that father's organising?"

"Umm, yes?"

"Well father popped by my office to check I'd gotten the invitation," explained Arthur. "I mean it's not as if he didn't get his PA to hand deliver it. But anyway, his main concern seemed to be making sure I was bringing you because he really wants to meet you, except, he thinks you're a girl."

Merlin burst into laughter.

"Well you do enjoy calling me a girl," pointed out Merlin. "Did you correct him?"

"I tried to, but couldn't get the chance. He at least knows your name now though."

"Well what are you going to do? Are you going to try and tell him or were you just going to turn up and surprise him?"

"Well…"

Arthur had a sudden though.

"Actually, I've just had a brilliant idea."

"I don't like that look," complained Merlin. "That's the look that means you've got some ridiculous embarrassing scheme."

"Oh, don't worry. I just need to call Morgana. Everything will be fine."

Merlin grimaced.

###

Merlin had almost forgotten about the whole incident, being too wrapped up in the editing process, that he was completely taken by surprise when Morgana turned up on their doorstep unexpectedly on Friday morning while Arthur was out at work.

"Hi Morgana," he said as he opened the door to let her in. "What brings you here?"

"This," replied Morgana, holding up a dress bag. "Time for your fitting."

Merlin just stared at her.

"It's your outfit for the ball," explained Morgana.

"Please tell me there's a suit in there and it's not what I think it is?"

"Certainly not. Didn't Arthur discuss this with you?"

"No?"

"Oh dear. Oh well. I assure you you will look fabulous."

It suddenly dawned on Merlin.

"This is what his sudden idea was the other day. His father thinks I'm a girl so he decided I should go the ball in a dress?"

"Exactly. I think you'd make rather a sweet girl.

Merlin was slightly shocked. He pulled his mobile out of his pocket and dialled Arthur.

"Merlin. I've got a meeting in ten minutes so be quick."

"There is no way in hell I am wearing a dress to the ball."

"Ah."

"Why would you even suggest it?!"

"Look, I just thought it would be funny. I imagine you'd look rather hot in a dress, and it would mess with my father. I'm sorry for not asking you. I meant to the other day after I'd talked to Morgana, but you were so worn out you'd already fallen asleep and after that it just slipped my mind. Please, at least try the dress on. I'll make up for it later."

Merlin could hear the smirk in Arthur's voice.

"Fine. I'll try it on, but that's no guarantee that'll I'll agree to wear it to the ball."

"That's good enough for now as long as you promise to take pictures."

All in all the fitting wasn't actually that bad, though he did have to stand up for what felt like hours. Morgana had let him have the telly on so he'd just watched Buffy while she'd been sticking pins into the dress. Once she was done she dragged him to the tall bathroom mirror. He was surprised. The dress didn't actually look that bad, although it was weird having breasts, even if they were fake.

"You look gorgeous," said Morgana. She had a slightly dreamy look on her face.

"You do know I'm not your doll and I'm never going to let you do this again," warned Merlin.

"Oh you just wait."

Merlin groaned.

"I'll have these adjustments sorted soon. And, of course, on the day of the ball you will have make up and jewellery and a wig to complete your look. Don't worry. I'll sort those as well. You do get to escape the high heels though. I don't think Arthur would be too pleased if you were much taller than him."

"Thank god for small mercies," replied Merlin sarcastically.

"So you'll wear it?" asked Morgana.

"Well…"

"Please. Pretty please. You'll have all the men swooning and all the women flocking round complimenting you."

Merlin just raised his eyebrows.

"Fine," he promised eventually, causing Morgana to let out a squeal. "But… I'll only do it if you agree to do something for me too."

###

Arthur knocked on the door.

"Are you nearly done yet? We're already late."

He heard some muffled giggling. Morgana had dragged her friend Gwen along to help get Merlin ready and they'd barricaded themselves in the guest bedroom with Merlin, refusing to let him in till they were finished.

Arthur had seen the photos from Merlin's fittings, and Merlin had looked surprisingly good, but he couldn't wait to see him in the flesh.

"Just two more minutes," called back Morgana.

"This is ridiculous," complained Arthur. "I was ready half an hour ago. What can be taking you so long?"

"Trust me, it'll be worth the wait," called out Gwen.

There was another outburst of giggling.

Arthur sighed and went to sit on the sofa to wait.

He was in the middle of scrolling down his emails on his phone when there was a pointed cough from the doorway. He looked up and did a double take.

"Merlin?" he asked, unsure.

"It doesn't look that bad does it?" asked Merlin, worried.

"No, it looks, um, you look, beautiful."

Merlin raised an eyebrow.

He was wearing a beautiful royal blue sleeveless dress with black lacy detail on the bodice with a matching little jacket. He was wearing a long black curly with, the hair framing his face and covering his enormous ears. He was wearing a sapphire necklace that Arthur recognised as the one Uther had bought Morgana last Christmas. He had expected the girls to go a bit overboard on the makeup but it was very tasteful and completed the look of a beautiful girlfriend for Arthur to have on his arm.

"Are you okay?" asked Merlin, concerned.

"Yeah, fine. It's just, wow! Though as soon as you open your mouth the spell's broken. Although you may look like a charming beautiful woman, you sure as hell don't sound like one."

"Well I'll just try to keep my mouth shut then," replied Merlin, grinning. "Shall we go then?"

"Ladies first," said Arthur, holding the door open for him.

"Piss off!"

###

The ballroom was beautiful.

"How much must it cost to hire somewhere like this?" murmured Merlin.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," replied Arthur.

People were turning to stare at them, curious about the young lady on Arthur's arm. It wasn't long before Uther noticed them and made his way over.

"Arthur! So glad you're here. And this must be Merlin?"

Merlin nodded demurely.

"It's so good to finally meet you. Arthur, why did you hide her from us for so long? Beauty like this is make to be shown off."

Merlin stifled a laugh.

"Father, I should probably come clean about something," said Arthur.

Uther frowned. "You haven't gotten her pregnant have you?"

At that, Merlin couldn't control his giggles.

"No, nothing like that," replied Arthur. "That's not even physically possible. You see, Merlin is actually a man."

There were a few moments silence as a look of confusion passed over Uther's face.

"So you mean to tell me this isn't actually Merlin. That you brought some other woman here in his place? Did you think I would be ashamed of you?"

"Of course not father," began Arthur, but Merlin butted in.

"Sorry for the confusion Mr Pendragon."

Uther startled at his deep, definitely male voice.

"I assure you the attire wasn't my choice. After your misunderstanding about my gender Arthur decided it would be amusing to put me in a dress."

Uther chuckled. "That does sound like Arthur. I hope he's making it worth your while. I wouldn't be seen dead in a dress, but you do pull it off rather well. I bet Morgana was involved. She has the most magnificent taste in these things." He turned to Arthur. "Make sure you keep him. I like him."

With that he strode off to mingle with the rest of his guests.

"Your father is much nicer than you've described him," commented Merlin.

"He must be mellowing in his old age."

###

The rest of the evening was filled with mingling, champagne, many a double take, and, to Merlin's distain, dancing. He found it very awkward dancing in a dress. Soon it was almost midnight. Morgana brushed past, slipping something to Merlin and he knew it was time. He was suddenly incredibly nervous.

With his free hand he pulled Arthur out into the gardens with him, finding a secluded spot, though he knew Morgana and Gwen had probably followed them and were hiding round the corner with cameras.

"It's a lovely evening isn't it," commented Arthur. "If only it weren't quite so cold. Merlin, what are you doing?"

Merlin had bunched up the skirt of his dress so as to try and avoid getting it too dirty, then had proceeded to get down on one knee.

"Merlin?"

Merlin opened the small velvet box Morgana had passed to him.

"Arthur, I love you with all my heart, despite the fact I am currently wearing this ridiculous dress, and the fact you always hog the covers, and never replace the milk if you finish it. I can't imagine what my life would be like without you. Will you marry me?"

Arthur pulled Merlin to his feet.

"It would be my honour."

"There was a chorus of awing from behind them, but they both ignored it.

As they kissed they heard a bell chiming midnight and the fireworks going off above them, but they were in their own little bubble.

"Happy New Year," murmured Merlin eventually.

"Happy New Year to you too."

Somewhere else in the garden Uther Pendragon squealed with glee at the photos Morgana had sent him. He was so happy for his son.


End file.
